Anniversary
by Kirei No Yuki
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ke satu tahun aku dan Kirito berpacaran, tepat pada tanggal 4 September 2014. Berpacaran dengannya kadang membuatku kesal dengan sifat cuek, tidak peka, dan ecchi-nya. Entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak akan berlabuh kemana. "Semoga dia ingat hari ini." ujar Asuna dalam hati.


Diclaimer : Reki Kawahara

Author : Kirei No Yuki

Pair : Kirigaya K & Asuna Y

Genre : Romance (?) & School life

Warning :OOC super :v , Typo(s), gaje, alay, lebay, romance-nya dipertanyakan, one shoot dll

 **Anniversary**

 _Hari ini adalah hari ke satu tahun aku dan Kirito berpacaran, tepat pada tanggal 4 September 2014. Berpacaran dengannya kadang membuatku kesal dengan sifat cuek, tidak peka, dan ecchi-nya. Entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak akan berlabuh kemana. Tapi walaupun dia seperti itu, dia bisa membuatku nyaman saat disampingnya, tentunya saat sifat ecchi-nya tidak keluar._

"Semoga dia ingat hari ini." ujar Asuna dalam hati sembari tersenyum dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Maa, Asuna berangkat ya." teriaknya tidak terlalu keras lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

 _Aku dan Kirito satu kelas, sehingga tanpa janjian untuk bertemu pun kami sudah sering bertemu setiap hari. Banyak orang yang menanyakan apakah aku bosan pacaran dengan seseorang yang berada satu kelas? Aku jawab tidak, karena meskipun kami satu kelas kami jarang berkomunikasi dia lebih sering berbincang dengan teman prianya dan aku lebih sering berbincang dengan teman-temanku. Kami hanya berbincang hanya pada saat pulang kuliah dan hanya jika dia menghampiriku._

Beberapa menit setelah aku sampai di kelas, pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Masih belum nyapa, dia inget ngga ya?" lirih Asuna sembari melihat ke arah Kirito.

Waktu istirahat pun datang, Kirito masih belum menghampiri Asuna. Mereka melalukan kegiatan di waktu istirahat seperti biasanya, Kirito bersama teman-temannya di kelas dan Asuna bersama teman-temannya di kantin, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Apa dia lupa?" Asuna mulai menekuk wajahnya.

Waktu pelajaran dimulai pun tiba, sampai akhir pelajaran Kirito sama sekali tidak menyapa Asuna. Sampai saat Asuna sudah berjalan keluar pintu kelas, akhirnya Kirito menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Asuna-chan, kayak hari ini aku _ngga_ bisa _nganter_ pulang. Aku udah ada janji sama temanku, janjinya udah lama jadi ngga enak kalo aku tolak."

"Oh, iya ngga apa-apa." jawab Asuna dengan wajah datar.

"Beneran ngga marah?"

"Iya."

"Hhm, ya udah deh aku anter pulang. Telat dikit ngga apa-apa kayaknya."

"Ngga usah, udah sana aja sama temen-temen kamu."

"Beneran aku anter ngga apa-apa."

"Ngga usah." Asuna langsung meninggalkan Kirito.

"Ya udah, hati-hati di jalan ya." ujar Kirito agak berteriak.

"Ih, dasar kapan sih rubah jadi peka? Kamu lebih mentingin temen kamu dibanding aku. Oke ngga apa-apa sih milih sama temen, tapi seengganya inget ini hari apa. Ini malah maen ninggalin gitu aja". ketus Asuna sepanjang jalan.

Malam pun tiba, Asuna hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya sembari menggenggam handphone-nya dan mengecek setiap menit berharap ada sms atau telepon dari Kirito. Stelah satu jam Asuna menunggu akhirnya handphone-nya berbunyi pertanda ada sms masuk.

Kirito : Sayang?

Asuna : Apa?

Kirito : Lagi apa?

Asuna : Duduk.

Kirito : Kamu marah?

Asuna : Menurut kamu?

Kirito : Maafin aku sayang, aku kan udah nawarin kamu pulang bareng tapi kamunya ngga mau.

Asuna : Iyaa.

Kirito : Makasih

"Ih, kamu bener-bener ngga inget ini hari apa?" keluh Asuna dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri matanya dan tidak membalas sms dari Kirito lagi.

Satu jam pun berlalu.

"Ya ampun, dia bener-bener ngga inget. Dia masih peduli sama aku ngga sih? Udah minta maaf terus aku maafin udah aja? Harusnya kamu ngerti tadi tu aku lagi pengen sama kamu, aku penge diajak maen sama kamu, ini malah pergi main sama temennya." keluh Asuna.

Karena kesal, Asuna pun akhirnye mengirim pesan pada Kirito.

Asuna : Kamu ngga inget ini hari apa?

Kirito : Hari jadi kita kan?

Asuna : Udah aja? Ih aku ngga ngerti sama kamu!

Kirito : Aku harus gimana? Aku belum pacaran sebelum sama kamu.

Asuna : Udahlah lupain.

Kirito : Maaf

"Aku tau kamu baru pertama pacaran, tapi seengganya kamu bisa kan nanya ke seseorang yang lebih tau kalo kamu itu haru gimana? Ini malah ngga ada usahanya sama sekali, malu nanya masalah pacaran ke orang lain." ketus Asuna. Setelah selesai meluapkan emosinya Asuna pun beranjak untuk tidur agar bisa menenagkan diri.

Keesoka harinya, Asuna pergi ke kampus seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini Kirito mengajaknya pergi bersama, karena Asuna masih emosi masalah kemarin Asuna menolak tawarin Kirito dan berangkat sendiri.

Sesampainya di kelas, Asuna langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. Kirito memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"Dia masih marah." ujarnya.

Perkuliahan pun di mulai, semua berjalan seperti biasanya saat jam istirahat pun tidak ada yang berubah. Saat perkuliahan berakhir barulah Kirito menghampiri Asuna.

"Pulang bareng ya?" tanya Kirito.

"Hhmm, ya udah."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke parkiran. Sesampai di parkiran, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada disana.

"Happy Anniversary 1th, maafin sifat aku kemarin ya sayang." ujar Kirito sembari memegang bahu Asuna dan mencium kening Asuna.

"Jahat ih, kenapa kemarin kamu cuek banget?" ujar Asuna dengan menatap mata Kirito.

"Iya maaf sayang, sekarang kamu mau pergi kemana? Kita rayain hari ke satu tahun kita sekarang." Ujar Kirito dengan senyumannya lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Asuna dangan lembut.

"Terserah kamu."

"Aku ngga tau tempat yang enak buat pacaran."

"Tempat yang enak buat pacaran atau tempat yang bebas buat berduaan?" sinis Asuna.

"Dua-duanya, hhaha."

"Dih, ecchi." ketus Asuna.

"Bercanda sayang. Hhaha" jawab Kirito sembari mencubit pipi Asuna.

Mereka pun bercanda hingga keluar parkiran sembari memikirkan akan pergi kemana. Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota.

Sesampai di taman kota, kebetulan sekali sedang ada pameran. Banyak permainan-permainan untuk remaja dan stand-stand yang beragam dari makan, aksesoris, dan lain-lain.

"Yah rame."

"Ih, baguslah biar kamu ngga macem-macem. Wle." ejek Asuna.

"Akuu ngga akan macem-macem kali. Tapi kayaknya emang enak kayak gini, pas banget waktunya.

"Udah, ayo kita jelajahin satu-satu." senyum gembira mulai terpancar lagi dari wajah Asuna yang membuat Kirito ikut tersenyum dan tidak bisa menolak ajakannya.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu di taman kota, semua stand dan permainan mereka jelajahi. Yang akhirnya mereka membawa pulang banyak hadiah akibat memenangkan beberapa game pada stand-stand tertentu.

Sebelum pulang, Kirito mengajak Asuna untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu di stand makanan. Mereka pun menuju ke salah satu stand makanan yang kelihatannya enak. Sesampainya di stand tersebut mereka segera memesan beberapa jenis makanan. Karena takut pulang terlalu larut, maka makanan yang mereka pesan terpaksa harus di bungkus.

"Makasih buat hari ini kirito-kun." ujar Asuna dengan senyum malu.

"Sama-sama Asuna-chan." jawab Kirito sembari mencium ubun-ubun Asuna.

Setelah pesanan mereka beres, Kirito segera mengantar Asuna pulang ke rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan Asuna membayangkan hal-hal indah yang terjadi hari ini, sehingga tak henti-hentinya tersenyum setiap mengingat hal lucu yang dilakukan Kirito. Begitu pula Kirito sembari mengendarai ternyata ia juga membayangkan hal-hal lucu yang dilakukan Asuna saat di pameran tadi.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang pintu Asuna, Kirito langsung menyuruhnya segera masuk karena jarum pendek pada jam tangannya sudah menunjuk angka sembilan yang berarti sudah pukul Sembilan malam.

"Langsung masuk gih, makan makanannya abis itu tidur."

"Iya, kamu juga langsung istirahat ya. Sekali lagi makasih buat hari ini, aku bener-bener seneng."

"Sama-sama Asuna-chan, hadian buat akunya mana?" ujar Kirito sambil memalingkan mukannya berharap Asuna mencium pipinya.

"Hah, baiklah hanya hari ini." Asuna pun mencium pipinya dalam hitungan kurang dati satu detik.

"Cepet banget ih, tapi ngga apa-apalah. Lain kali yang lama ya, haha. Udah masuk sana."

"Itu udah paling lama." Ejek Asuna. "Ya udah, kamu hati-hati di jalan ya. Matta ashita." ujar Asuna melambaikan tangannya. Kirito hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi. Asuna pun masuk ke rumahnya, dan menceritakan semua kegembiraannya hari ini pada ibunya sambil memakan makanan yang dibelikan oleh Kirito bersama ibunya. Ibu Asuna hanya bisa turut bahagia dengan semua yang di ceritakan oleh Asuna, dengan sedikit nasihat agar tidak mengulangi pulang terlalu larut.

~OWARI~


End file.
